


fucking crazy

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pliroy, Smut, Underage - Freeform, cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "You drive me fucking crazy," Yuri says.





	fucking crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> Okay so this is probably terrible because I wrote it super fast for [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish)'s birthday. But I hope you like it anyway, darling!

"You drive me fucking crazy," Yuri says, but the anger from a year ago is—mostly—absent.

"I know, kitten," JJ says. "I'm sorry I accidentally shrunk your leopard print leggings."

"They were my favorite pair!" Yuri cries, holding up the leggings. JJ sets down the plate of pancakes he's been making. He tucks a long strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear. Then he cups his cheek, tilting Yuri's head up, angling it, and bestows a kiss on him, soft, quick, but thorough.

"You can't make up for it with kisses," Yuri says, and yanks out of reach. "I'm gonna thrash you at practice today."

JJ laughs.

"I'm only here for five more days, Plisetsky. I suggest you enjoy the kisses while you can."

"Fuck, like I _want_ your kisses anyway," Yuri says, lip out in a very tempting pout. JJ can't resist; he grabs Yuri's hand, reels him in, and this time, the kiss is longer, searching, _hot_. Yuri gives a token struggle, but eventually he gives in, returning the kiss with the same ferocity with which he does everything.

When they break apart, Yuri is panting heavily and his cock is a hard presence against JJ's thigh.

"Lilia is going to kill me if she catches us," Yuri says through heaving breaths. JJ smiles. Yuri complains, but he's flushed, hard, and ready, and that _always_ happens from JJ's kisses.

"I thought Lilia was already at the rink?" JJ asks with a raised eyebrow. His own dick has been hard since Yuri came bursting into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of silken panties, holding up his poor leggings. JJ does feel a bit guilty about that.

Not as guilty as he sometimes feels about debauching Yuri under Lilia's roof. Lilia doesn't know that at some point Yuri's more violent impulses towards JJ have softened; he's staying with her at Yuri's behest, and while she must have thought it weird, she probably didn't think JJ was going to try and fuck Yuri every chance he got.

But now Yuri's cock is tenting out the silk, and precome is smeared against his thigh where the head is poking out of the tiny, insufficient panties.

"Hey, Yuri?" JJ asks, nuzzling against his neck, leaving a kiss here and there. He reaches down and finds the head of Yuri's cock; he flicks his finger over the slit.

"Hmm, what, asshole?" Yuri asks, but he's already melting towards JJ like sugar in hot tea. Yuri's hands come down between them and he slides the panties down, slowly. JJ's mouth waters for something besides pancakes.

"Why are you wearing these?" JJ licks Yuri's pulse point at the hollow of his throat, then wraps a hand around Yuri's cock.

"For you," Yuri says, his head falling back, exposing more of his throat. "Though when I put them on last night, it was before I knew you were going to _fuck up my favorite leggings_."

JJ begins to stroke him, softly. Gently. Enough to wring pleased noises from Yuri's throat at the same time as he begins to curse him to go _faster_.

His cock is a beautiful thing, flushed and long, and JJ can only tease for so long before his own desire gets the best of him. Ignoring Yuri's threats, he begins to go faster, to swipe at the precome every time he slides Yuri's foreskin back, until Yuri is sweaty and limp against him as he moans, swears, and comes, strings of white dripping down on the black silky panties.

"Now you ruined my underwear too," Yuri gripes. JJ goes down on one knee to lick at his release. Yuri sobs a sweaty breath against the top of JJ's head. "Oh shit, asshole, we're late!"

JJ finishes licking up the come—salty, but in some ways better than breakfast—and guides Yuri's hand to his dick, swollen and aching.

But Yuri yanks his hand away, laughing hoarsely.

"Not a chance, asshole," he says. "We have to be to practice in five minutes, _and_ I'm still fucking pissed that you keep ruining my clothes."

"Well, how was I supposed to know not to put them in the washer? I've done plenty of laundry at home and—"

"Because you read the fucking _tag_ , you idiot," Yuri says, and darts away from him. He strips out of the panties and, leaving them wadded on the floor, disappears down the hall.

Bemoaning his own neglected erection, JJ picks up the panties. He wonders if Yuri will kill him if he tries to wash them?

END.


End file.
